


Free Fall

by ladybonheur



Series: Until Someday [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Spiderman crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybonheur/pseuds/ladybonheur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir watches the blurred stories of the building passing by until he sees her. Clad in red, shining like the sun. He smiles, knowing that is the only thing he can do. It might as well be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since the first episode, Ladybug reminded me of Spiderman. Well. Today I suddenly remembered a scene from one of the Spiderman movies. And then this happened. I am very sorry.

               Chat Noir loved physics. He was infatuated with the idea of movements – so natural, yet so complex – being explained through equations. There was an order amidst all chaos, there was logic waiting to be found. In a life so full of incoherencies, events that could not be properly understood, the thought of an inherent reasoning to all things was comforting. Perhaps it was in search of this sudden comfort that his mind had turned to physics at such a time.

               Through his golden hair, waving wildly in front of his eyes, Chat Noir could see the blurred stories passing by. Too many to count – too tall a building for Paris. The akumatized radio announcer, News Flash, had knocked the baton out of Chat’s hand and out of his reach before pushing him over the rooftop, which left the young hero with very few options. At first, he had tried to get hold of a windowsill, but the unsuccessful attempt only resulted in his spraining his right wrist. He had then glanced around for something else to hold, but found none. Finally, he dared to look down at the ground and wonder about that old saying about cats. That had never worked very well for him, and even landing on all fours would not mean surviving. Not at that height. Not at that speed.

               A figured in red appeared on the top of the building. Ladybug’s blue eyes were wide in fear as she yelled his name. Chat tried to say something witty in response – _I might need a little hand, my Lady_ –, but the air seemed to leave him when he opened his mouth. He was not sure he would have managed a sentence that long anyway, considering how fast he was falling.

               Still, he hated that look. Whenever Chat Noir saw that look in her eyes, it was because he had gotten himself in trouble. Again. This time’s trouble was just a bit more complicated than the past ones and her eyes reflected that as well. That would not do. Ladybug was not meant to have that look, she was not supposed to have to worry so much about a reckless cat. She was too gentle, too caring. Too determined, he thought, as Ladybug gritted her teeth and threw her yoyo – _not a yoyo!_ she had said when they first met, and he chuckled at the memory – towards him.

               Adrien loved physics. That was why, when the string of the yoyo wrapped itself around his torso, he did not even flinch. He knew better. From that height, at that speed, there was only one possible outcome. He watched Ladybug’s lips curve up in a victorious smile when she saw that her yoyo had caught him. Guilt struck him worse than any blow. She did not know. She did not deserve to see that. Oh, but she would, there was no escaping it. He would hurt her yet again. He had to do something. Tell her that it would be all right, that she did not have to worry, send her a message.

              Adrien flashed her a smile – not a Chat Noir grin, an _Adrien_ smile, a tiny one –, and tried to put into it all of the words he could not say during the fall, all that he should have had the courage to say before. All of his love in one smile. For some reason he thought that, if he did that, she would see through him, through the black mask, and call his name, call for Adrien. That was wishful thinking, he admitted quickly enough. So he contented himself with praying, praying to all deities that could possibly be listening, for her smile, burned in his memory for so long and now one last time, never to fade. For her to be safe. Happy. With that, he closed his eyes.

               Ladybug pulled the string and broke the fall.

               Adrien’s neck snapped.


End file.
